


Valentine's Day

by MarBere123



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Misunderstandings, Romance, Valentine's Day, Vaseshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarBere123/pseuds/MarBere123
Summary: He didn't know if it was the serene smile she showed after saying such deep words, or the blush that spread across her face, or the sparks in her eyes that showed her emotions;  the only thing Atem knew then was that in front of him there was no longer the rude and energetic girl...
Relationships: Atem/Mana (Yu-Gi-Oh), Kaiba Seto/Kisara
Kudos: 1





	1. First Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know it's not Vals day anymore, not even February heck, but I wanted to post it anyways so here it is!!

"Let's break up."

The girl's words were direct and concise. Inside the cafeteria in front of the station, the beautiful girl took a sip of her tea without barely flinching, no one around them could suspect that a discussion of 'lovers' was taking place.

He took a deep breath and nodded.

"I get it."

How long had they been together? One month, maybe two? Whatever it was, it wasn't enough to make a big impact on either of them.

The girl laughed a little.

"I knew it," she said. "You are not even trying to stop me."

Atem blinked.

"Huh?"

"Listen, when I confessed, I thought it would be nice and cool to date with a guy like you. So, when you accepted, I was very happy, but the truth is that I was never your priority. You didn't even like me, did you?"

Once again, Atem was speechless. She waved a hand as if she were driving a fly away.

"It doesn't matter," after finishing her tea, she searched in her bag and took out money to leave it on the table, then got up.

"Ah, no, I pay—," he tried to say, but she denied.

"Don't bother. Say hello to Mana."

She said goodbye with one hand raised leaving him alone with the money as company.

Atem sighed.

Another girl who left him was another girl who knew.

Well, at least she didn't leave him with a sore cheek, or with an empty wallet.

He hadn't asked for anything to eat. In fact, he somehow expected something like this to happen, so he just went to the cashier to pay.

Why couldn't he maintain any relationship?

He left the establishment.

Actually the reason was so simple that he didn't even have to think about it.

* * *

"Woah... So you two broke up," commented his friend Joey after telling his short story before classes began. "What number of girlfriend was she? Twenty-two?"

"Shut up, Joey, that's rude!" on the other hand, Téa looked at him with genuine concern after scolding the blond. "Are you okay? You know you can talk to us whenever you want."

"Thank you," he said.

Tristan passed an arm over Joey's shoulders and winked at him with a knowing smile.

"At least we won't be the only ones dumped this Valentineʼs!" he exclaimed.

Joey hit him with his elbow in the abdomen, leaving him without air.

"Do you want everyone to listen to you?!"

Téa exhaled and rolled her eyes when their friends began to argue for no apparent reason. It was normal, so even their other classmates had learned to ignore them.

"Then," this time it was Yūgi, who had remained silent so far, who decided to give him a shrewd look while sitting in front of him. "Does Mana already know?"

If Atem had been drinking something, he surely would have spit it out.

"Mana?" Téa repeated.

Téa had relatively recently transferred to school, so it was normal that she didn't know everyone yet.

"She's from my class," Yūgi explained.

"Oh, the pretty freshman who resembles _Dark Magician Girl,"_ she interrupted him.

"Exactly, just don't tell her that. She is a close friend of Atem."

"Childhood friends," he clarified. "And no, she doesn't know. Why should she have to know?"

Yūgi shrugged.

"Wasn't she the one who introduced you to that girl in first place?"

Atem breathed calmly. Of course, there was no way for Yūgi to—

"And because she is the girl you actually lo—ouch!"

Before his brother could continue, Atem strategically used his backpack to cover the lower half of his face. He planned not to do it hard, but his despair overtook him.

"A little louder and even Maximillion Pegasus hears you," he warned.

"It's not like he cares in the first place."

At that moment, the teacher entered the classroom, so Yūgi, with a camouflaged joker laugh, had to return to his.

Meanwhile, Atem ignored the curious look of his friends, resting his jaw in his hand and looking away.

Why couldn't he maintain a relationship?

The answer was so simple that he didn't even have to think about it.

He's been in love with his childhood friend Mana for years now, who, if it weren't enough, is also the younger sister of one of his best friends.

He just couldn't ruin it.

* * *

When did he start thinking about Mana from a point very different from that of a friend?

He remembered the innocent games. When she looked for him and get him out of his very strange habit of study in a six or seven year old boy.

At age ten, both, along with Mahad, her older brother and Yūgi, bought comics and played _Duel Monsters_ instead of doing homework.

At twelve, she began to hang out together with other girls. Kisara and Serenity, to be precise. Both almost her age and the second, Joey's younger sister.

Yes, until that moment he never thought that things would change and then... they were two days from February 14 of their third year of middle school. No, Mana was in second that year. Although she was the same age as him, the difference in months had placed them in different years, while Mahad was two years older.

Therefore, due to the frequency with which Mana and Atem spoke, neither was unknown to each other's classmates.

And somehow, the day came when Mana asked for help.

_"Please, you are much better at domestic things than me!"_ she pleaded with her hands together, as if praying.

_"Fine, but I don't want anyone else here next year, understand?"_ she nodded. _"And so? What do you want to make?"_

There were so many seconds of silence while he searched for the utensils that they would probably need that he ended up getting fed up.

_"You know, Mana, I need to know what we're going to make for—"_

He was speechless when she looked away to the kitchen and bit her lip in an attempt to avoid the blush of her cheeks.

She didn't succeed.

Had he seen her before...? No, it was the first time Atem had seen Mana so embarrassed and fidgety.

_"Cho-Chocolates. It's okay?"_

Atem's neurons took time to process the information, but they weren't less efficient. It was February and she wanted to make chocolates. When it came to giving to her friends, or her brother, Mana only bought them at a store in the mall, but now she wanted to make handmade chocolate, that meant...

The only information she gave him was that he was a boy a year older and although at that time he didn't want to accept it, Atem was mildly disappointed when he knew they weren't for him, as well as relieved when she clarified that she was going to be rejected.

He wanted to comfort her, tell her that it would be very silly of the guy if he didn't accept her, but he didn't. He would have to give reasons for that and his brain was in the middle of a short circuit to think and say without giving himself away.

Giving himself away? Yes, something wasn't right. Instead, he asked her why she did it if she knew what was going to happen.

And while they beat the filling, she replied.

_"I think I don't want to pretend that these feelings never existed… Ah, that was way too dramatic. Ask no more!"_

He didn't know if it was the serene smile she showed after saying such deep words, or the blush that spread across her face, or the sparks in her eyes that showed her complex emotions; the only thing that Atem knew then was that in front of him there was no longer the rude and energetic girl with whom he played in the mud, but a mature and in love woman who wanted to convey her feelings despite everything.

* * *

Then he had been stuck at that point for about three or four years, he noticed while having lunch in the school cafeteria. The seats were gradually filling up, but most of the students brought their food cooked at home.

"So you're not planning on telling her this Valentine?"

He almost choked on his food when he heard Téa's voice beside him. The girl, smiling as if she had done nothing out of the ordinary, sat down on the empty side at his right while Yūgi sat in front.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied, reducing the importance.

"Oh, come on Atem, don't do that," Yūgi scolded.

"Take the initiative," Téa encouraged him.

"Do you want me to confess on Valentine's Day? Don't be cheesy, we're not in America, I have to wait for White Day... If she gives me something to answer."

"How old-fashioned! You know? We girls like it when you boys take the initiative," said Téa, looking at him as if he were a coward.

_'How old-fashioned', she said, huh._

And he probably was, but he wasn't going to admit it.

Then Yūgi exhaled heavily.

"You know that if Mana wanted to, she would be dating someone. You just have to be absent a couple of days and you'll see that I'm right."

"Mana doesn't like anyone. She would have told me."

His brother rolled his eyes at the same time that Téa let out a knowing giggle.

"Really, Atem? The only reason no one confesses is because they are afraid of you, or something like that."

"And even if she doesn't like anyone, I don't think she's… mentally strong enough to reject a date," Téa took a sip of her green tea and looked toward the cafeteria entrance. "I mean, I don't know her, but just seeing her is enough to know that she is a nice person."

Yūgi did the same before leaning his elbow on the table and showing a grin similar to that of Alice In Wonderland's cat.

"And speaking of the devil, she's right there."

Atem looked over his shoulder and was sure he wasn't the only one who did it.

He knew that Mana wasn't indifferent to the school guys. Maybe it was her tan skin, or her messy hair that somehow always ended up like this. Or maybe it was her happy smile or big emerald eyes. She was beautiful, anyone with eyes could tell, but it was easier to ignore than to intervene directly in it.

Lovely and charming. Those would be the words to describe his childhood friend in most situations, but as soon as her eyes met his...

Atem was able to see Troy burn.

"There you are!"

Quickly all magical aura that surrounded her was removed to approach him with a speed that could rival that of a cheetah on the hunt. He didn't have time to move when she crashed into the seat next to Yūgi.

"Did you break up with Nana?!"

"She broke up with me."

"Then she didn't lie..."

"Don't ask if you already know the answer."

"But why?!"

He opened his apple juice box.

"Hm... It's not important."

"Not important, you say?! Atem, I introduced her to you! Now I feel guilty!" there were a few seconds of silence while she calmed took a deep breath and smiled slightly. "If you want to talk… You know, I..."

Faced with her concern, he could only smile sideways drinking his juice.

"There is no need. I am a cold, selfish and indifferent person. She could see that."

"You are not an indifferent person, Atem!" Mana interrupted him.

"Here she goes..." Yūgi shook his head and Téa smiled kind of confused.

"You are really very considerate and kind! You are cool and also handsome!" with her fingers, Mana began to list nervously being totally ignorant of how embarrassed he was. "Plus..."

"Mana..."

"You're smart and brave, well, maybe bold, and a little sarcastic at times, but that makes you fun and..."

"Mana," she shut up. "It's okay."

Mana looked at Yūgi. Thank God she did, because Atem couldn't help feeling so hot in his cheeks.

"I couldn't say it right, could I?"

His brother almost burst out laughing.

"No, no. I also think that Atem is cool."

"Don't they say that people with cold hands have a kind and warm heart?" Téa contributed to the conversation gaining Mana's attention.

"Uh! I've heard of that too."

"It's not like I always had cold hands, you know?"

He was totally ignored when Téa and Mana started a conversation. As he supposed, both got along instantly. The conversation was really fluid, and although he participated less than other times, it wasn't as if he didn't enjoy it. While everyone was distracted, he could observe Mana better—

"And to all this, will we help you with chocolates this year, Mana?" Yūgi wanted to know. Heck, he missed that part of the conversation.

"Unless she wants to set her kitchen on fire, I doubt not," Atem joked, only to find her drumming her fingers and looking away.

He bit the sorbet from his juice box.

_Oh, no..._

"In fact, this time I will make them with Kisara."

Even Yūgi blinked confused, but it was Téa who spoke.

"Kisara? Haven't you been making chocolates with Atem and Yūgi until last year?" a few seconds of silence and she spoke again. "Oh, sorry, if you don't want to explain…"

"No, it's not that, it's just... How could I say it? I want to put my best effort into them…?" Mana smiled, but was blushing.

Mana was blushing. An inner alarm turn on inside Atem and unconsciously squeezed the poor juice box with his fingers.

Then Mana looked at Yūgi.

"By chance, do you know what kind of chocolates Seto Kaiba likes?"

"Kaiba?!"

Not only him, but Yūgi and Téa, and probably everyone who heard their conversation in secret, almost shouted the name of the CEO.

"Mana, do you...?"

"Hm? Weren't you in the same club like for, I don't know, a week? Maybe more? Come on! Tell me, yes?" she clasped her hands in front of her face and looked at them both.

Yūgi scratched his cheek, maybe feeling uneasy. Of course, he was going to give advice to the girl his brother liked.

"Uhm... Bitter, maybe?"

"Bitter. Okay. Anything else?"

"Eh... I think I've seen him eat raisins, or almonds at some point. I don't remember well," Téa added.

Atem raised an eyebrow. Whose side were they?

In the end, Mana looked at him.

He could only shrug.

"Some weeks are not enough to know a person, we didn't talk that much actually."

Mana tilted her head. She probably knew he was lying, but she didn't question more when the bell interrupted them.

She said goodbye with a raised hand before reaching Kisara and Serenity.

Atem sighed.

Yūgi patted his back, but not in the mood to bother him.

"I told you."

Oh, he didn't need to hear that.


	2. Second Chapter

Mana was so frustrated that she had to cry out against one of the cushions in Kisara's living room to relieve her stress a bit.

Her feet swayed from back to front while her friend searched for the gadgets they would use for cooking.

"I can't believe he and Nana broke up! Why didn't he tell me anything?" she exclaimed. "We're supposed to be best friends!"

"But isn't it good?" Kisara commented very focused on her task that she didn't even look at her. "I mean, you're in love with Atem, aren't you?"

Despite knowing that she had blushed, Mana sighed.

"I am, but didn't you hear what I said? We're supposed to be best friends. Best friends don't fall in love, much less confess."

She heard the bowls against the table when Kisara put them there.

"Then why do you want to make chocolates with me this time and not with your aforementioned best friend, huh?"

Mana pouted.

"Because not long ago I realized how much I was in love and now I feel that I can simply say it at any moment," she replied reluctantly.

Unlike what many might think, Mana had never considered the idea of her and Atem dating until a few months ago —it seemed longer than that though.

She didn't know how it started or how much the attraction was, but when she realized it, she missed him when he dated his girlfriends of the moment and avoided him when he was with them.

Luckily, the fact that they were in different years and in different clubs kept them away most of the time, but that didn't change the fact of her great desire to spend hours and hours with him, talking or doing whatever they wanted, like when they were children.

Sometimes she would like to give him signs of how much she liked him in that way...

"... But I'm sure he now thinks I have a crush on Kaiba," she finally exhaled with the cushion in her arms. "I mean, I'm head-over-heels for him, you know! That's how dense he is."

Kisara looked at her with a regretful smile.

"I'm sorry. I want it to be a surprise, you know..."

"No, no! It's fine! I mean, that's not the problem!" Mana smiled back quickly and then put the cushions back in place.

Seto and Kisara's relationship was a secret. Well, an open secret. They could almost never be together at school and even if they had time out of it, it was difficult for them. Honestly, Mana was surprised that they could both be in a relationship. Neither Seto seemed the type of guy who valued a woman more than himself or Kisara someone who could bear the personality of someone like him. But, she had to admit, they were cute and both complemented each other well— from what Kisara had told her and from the little she had seen.

Mana sighed and announced that she was going to wash her hands. Kisara followed her with her eyes and shook her head.

She wasn't going to say it out loud, but she was sure Mana was as much or denser than Atem. You had to be blind not to notice that the one who was literally head-over-heels for Mana was Atem and that was saying little. He was madly in love with her and she didn't notice at all!

"It's his cold-boy facade that makes the girls brake up with him," Mana continued out of the bathroom while moving her hands, as if it were a theory she had just checked. "Atem is so sweet, but for some reason he puts so much effort into being that indifferent, kind of cool guy..."

"He 'puts so much effort' you say?" Kisara raised both eyebrows.

Atem was not only a cool boy. He was that cool boy that women simply looked for existing. He might not be the tallest or the smartest, but he had an attractive aura that not everyone could match.

Probably if she didn't have Seto, she would also have a crush on Mana's childhood friend. Just probably.

"Maybe he's just sweet to you," she added. Although for some reason it sounded like a question rather than a comment. "I mean, you've known him, like, forever, maybe..."

However Mana shook her head discarding the possibility.

"Nah. Today I talked to this girl Téa and she seemed to know how kind of a person he really is. Besides, he's nice to you too," she argued.

"Because I'm your friend," Kisara knew that if it wasn't for that, Atem wouldn't look at her twice.

No, she was expecting a lot. Kisara wouldn't even have caught Atem's attention even if he knew she was Seto's girlfriend.

"Actually, Mana, you really should..."

However Mana didn't give her time to finish before exclaiming:

"Anyway, let's start with the chocolates!"

* * *

It wasn't as if she wanted to convey her feelings to Atem in that way, was it?

It was just chocolate. She could give him some whenever she wants to. It's not as if he were to ask if it were friends-chocolate or love-chocolate.

Mana was so confused that she didn't realize when the bell rang and the break started.

She laid her head on her desk and exhaled. Mana was anxious, yes, but why? What did Valentine's day have to make her feel like that?

She decided that she wouldn't let her feelings interfere with their friendship. Atem was so precious to her to simply lose him.

"What a cliché thing to worry about," she heard.

As fast a she could, Mana straightened her back and then looked at Serenity, who just sat in the desk next to her, while Kisara took the one in front.

"Did I really say that out loud?" she asked kind of freaked out. "Wait, the class is already over? When did that happen?!"

"While you were daydreaming instead of paying attention," said Kisara as she giggled. "Really, Mana, why are you so distracted?"

"Hey, I wasn't—" but obviously she was totally ignored.

"Isn't it obvious? Someone is thinking about how to confess," interrupted her red-haired friend smirking.

Mana looked at her, half amused and half confused. Serenity was so calm and quiet that nobody would think that she actually had a cunning and not-so-cute side.

"Of course not!" she objected, but her friends only laughed. "Hey, I'm serious."

In the middle of her laughter, Kisara respond:

"We know. We know, Mana," she said. "But I have to admit it, your frustration is kind of funny."

"Oh, is it?"

"Yeah," Serenity smiled and then shook her head. "Mana, you don't need to overreact."

"I'm not overreacting."

"Yes, you are."

Mana sighed. She wasn't being herself. That's what their friends were trying to tell her.

And they were totally right… To be honest, part of the reason she was so stressed was because she couldn't tell Atem. Not because this was her feelings toward him, but because it was a secret.

She couldn't keep secrets from him. Never. And this one was particularly dangerous, so Mana was kind of scared.

The only one putting pressure on her was herself, but her reason was valid, wasn't it?

But she didn't need to tell him just because it was Valentine's day. She didn't need to tell him right at the moment.

"I see, there is no need for me to tell Atem, right?"

At least, not yet.

She could way until those feelings just… flew away.

Both of them smiled. Maybe Kisara and Serenity didn't have a lot more experience than Mana, but giving her advice from an objective point of view was the least they could do.

"Oh, but if you don't want him to be snatched away, then you really should."

"And tomorrow is just perfect, isn't it?"

"Huh, hey?!"

Before Mana could do something about her friends making fun of her, they both ran away to the cafeteria.

She sighed, again, and returned to her seat. She put her elbows on the desk and then laid her chin on her hands as she looked through the window.

Thinking that she had time was so relieving.

Then someone entered to the classroom.

"Hey, Mana, would you tell Atem—?"

"Huh, you too Yūgi?!"

The poor youngest Mutō almost jumped out of the classroom because of her yelling.

"What the—? Why are you so worked up?!" he exclaimed.

Then Mana realized that she was still overreacting.

* * *

_"So you're not the one confessing,"_ she heard from the other end.

"What? No, brother, Kisara is. What made you think that I—"

Mana was interrupted by Mahad's sigh before he started to speak.

_"I asked: 'is someone going to confess?' and you told me all that nonsense about how you can't confess your feelings to Atem."_

"Oh, my… Did I— Did I really do that again?"

_"'Again'?"_ her brother repeated. Well, he didn't know about her conversation with Serenity and Kisara.

"Yeah, this seems to be serious. And it's not nonsense by the way!" she said.

Cellphones weren't really allowed in her high school, but classes had finished and she was only cleaning the classroom, no one would pay attention to her.

_"Yes, it is,"_ Mahad answered even if it wasn't necessary. At least so far he hadn't complained about anything and had listened to her. _"You know, Mana, you don't have to be afraid of losing Atem. Your bond is stronger than that. Besides, what makes you think that he doesn't feel the same way you do?"_

Mana laughed a little as she cleaned the board before shaking her head even if he wasn't watching her.

"Brother, I'm obviously not his type. You've met some of his former girlfriends, haven't you? You should've realized."

_"Mana, you introduced those girls to him. Maybe he didn't know how to reject them… Or to reject your suggestion."_

Well, Mana had to admit that her brother had a point —she couldn't not notice since he had emphasized the word 'your'. She, more than anyone, knew how kind Atem was.

But he wouldn't accept them just because of her, right? That didn't make sense at all. He wasn't a pushover.

"But still—!"

Again, her brother sighed and Mana remained silent. She just had to throw away the trash to finish, so she decided to rest a little. She moved one of the chairs and sat down on it. Mana turned her back on the sunset light, but it wasn't warmer.

_"Okay, okay,"_ Mahad exhaled. He knew her well enough to know that she was being stubborn, but that wasn't something he had to tell her, so he decided to change the topic. _"So, that friend of yours is going to confess. How come?"_

Mana smiled. It wasn't a topic that someone would talk about to their older brother, but it was alright.

"Hm…, no. I kind of confused that part. They are already dating, but it's to make it kind of official… Well, more official?"

_"Can't you just call it a 'confession'?"_

"Sure!" she giggled. "It will be on Valentine's day! Or should I say evening? Anyway, it's going to be in the park, the one with the pool…"

Mana decided that it would be better if she threw away the trash and left before the night arrived. But she didn't want to hang up, so she continued talking to her brother about the time, the chocolate —and that she had some for him when he returned from that college trip—and some other things.

It was very lonely without her brother, but he always was there for her.

"Thanks for listening to my blabbering, brother," she said, really thankful.

And even if she couldn't see him, she knew he smiled too.

_"You're welcome."_

"Then…"

Little did she know that Mahad wasn't the only one listening to her.


	3. Last Chapter

_"So you youʼre not planning on telling her this Valentine?"_

_"We girls like it when you boys take the initiative."_

Téa's words kept going round and round inside his head. They were like the annoying summer mosquitoes, but unlike them, Atem couldn't just crush those thoughts against the wall.

He turned around under the shower and let the water hit his face directly.

_Okay, so, what if Mana likes Kaiba? Itʼs not like it would affect our friendship, unlike telling her how I really feel._

It wouldnʼt affect their friendship. It may affect their time together, which already was short enough —that wasn't entirely his fault though. They both were always doing something.

Atem couldnʼt say that dating someone was exhausting, but it was obviously time consuming and even with that, he still managed to make Mana one of his top priorities.

_Ha_ , who was he lying to? Mana —well, along with Yūgi —was his top priority. Always. Thatʼs something his former girlfriends couldn't stand.

And they didnʼt need to. Like Nana, most of them only broke up with him once they knew they weren't the girl he really wanted. There was no drama.

The drama was inside him.

And with Téaʼs words still in his mind, it was worse.

Then, while he was taking a shower for longer than usual, the phone rang.

* * *

"So… I wonder how many chocolates I will get this year!" Joey exclaimed as he entered the classroom. It was loud and clear enough to let everyone know what he was waiting for.

Some girls, who for some reason decided to pay attention to what he said, made a face and turned their backs.

"No more than in the last ten years of your life if you are still like that," answered Tristan as Atem grinned.

But Joey, far from being upset, only exhaled as he headed to his seat. "Thatʼs cruel, dude. Just for the record, I always receive chocolates."

He said it so proudly that it made both Atem and Tristan laughed again.

"Yeah, from your sister," answered the first one.

"Yes, yes," Joey shrugged as he approached. "Said the one who only receives from his best girl friend."

Atemʼs heart skipped a bit while thinking quickly of an answer. Sure, it wasnʼt the first time that someone made that play on words and even if he was kind of used to, honestly, he liked it more than he was willing to admit.

So, he couldn't help, but smile.

"Oh, come on, you know thatʼs not true."

"Oh-ho! It seems that someone is bragging."

"You asked for it."

"You little—!"

"Okay, stop, stop!" Téaʼs voice was heard from the sliding door.

She approached to her seat next to Atem and left her things on her desk before sitting on the chair.

"Oh, come on! We were just getting to the best part!" Joey complained as he took the desk in front of Atem.

"As much as I enjoy your fights, guys, the teacher is coming and I know neither of you want a mark on your grades for disturbing the class."

"But the class hasnʼt even started!"

"This teacher is very strict and you know it, Joey!"

"Tch, fine."

Even if they didnʼt want to, they would have to stop sooner than later.

Little by little, the rest of the students that were missing began to arrive and with them the teacher, therefore, Joey and Tristan had to go to their places.

Atem smiled when Joey made a face at him and shook his head. It was fun, but Téa was right, this teacher was stricter than the others.

He sighed and looked for his book.

Although the day before he had been so stressed by Valentineʼs Day, in reality he hardly felt it. If it wasn't for Joeyʼs joke, he wouldnʼt even have thought of Mana... Or so he would like to think.

Anyway, Atem was relieved and even relaxed.

Thatʼs why, when Téa spoke again, Atem almost felt that he would throw up breakfast for the impression.

"I thought you would be more depressed and desperate for Mana," she said lightly, as she opened her notebook and looked for a pencil.

Atem frowned, forgetting to do the same when he heard his best friendʼs name.

"Eh? Why would I be?" he wanted to know.

Téa looked at him confused.

"Uhm... I thought she would confess to Kaiba today… won't she?

_What?!_

Atem didnʼt know that. Why hadn't he heard about it?

He sighed to calmed down. He had to. Even if what Téa said surprised him, just the day before he'd made up his mind about Mana dating someone other than him.

But still…

Why Kaiba though?

Had he ever seen them talk to each other? Atem couldn't remember.

"When did you find out?" he asked after a few seconds under Téaʼs confused gaze.

She left her pencil on her notebook with a frown.

"Look, I didn't 'find out' anything," she said in a low voice before looking back at the blackboard, where the teacher had already written some things. "I just overheard her, by chance, on the phone about 'making it official' this afternoon, in the park with the pool… Or something like that. I thought she meant Kaiba, but maybe I was wrong."

Well, yeah, maybe she was. Mana hadnʼt told him anything so far. But, again, when was the last time they really talked, like, about their feelings?

"Why didnʼt you tell me before?" he wasnʼt blaming her. Atem swore he wasnʼt, but Téaʼs frown especially directed to him made him realize that perhaps he was.

"Pardon me?" she said, obviously not happy. "First: was that a duty? And second: I did call you, but who answered was Yūgi and he told me he would tell you later."

"What? Yūgi? But he told me…"

Yūgi told him that he hadn't gotten to the phone before it stopped ringing.

He even told him that if it was important, they would call again.

Obviously, Téa didnʼt need to call again. Why would she call again if Yūgi actually picked up the phone?

Atem smirked. Oh, boy he did.

"I will kill that little brother of mine."

But before he could do something as standing up and going to Yūgi and Manaʼs classroom, the stoic voice of the teacher got to his ears.

"Mr. Mutō," Atem had to stop his attempt to rise when he remembered —exactly when the sound of the chair screeching the floor echoed— where he was and what was the current situation. Téaʼs eyes said everything he didn't need to know. "It seems very lively over there, may I know the reason why?"

Oh, he would kill his brother.

Oh, boy he would.

* * *

Mana frowned. Yūgi was chuckling.

Usually, he would return from the cafeteria with a happy smile on his face after spending time with Atem and his friends, but this time was different.

Well, he was happy… _kind of,_ Mana thought before she squinted in his direction. So, nothing bad had happened, but then…?

"Did something interesting happen?" she asked surrendering to curiosity.

Just then, Yūgi looked at her. He tried to hide it, but it seemed that something unknown to Mana was really funny.

"Atem was scolded," he answered.

Mana didn't know whether she had to laugh or worry, and Yūgiʼs face wasnʼt of any help. He was snickering.

"Scolded? Why?"

"Hm… Thatʼs a good question. I would say because he's a coward."

Okay, now Mana was starting to worry. Since when being a coward was enough reason to be scolded by a teacher in the school? And above all, why Yūgi was so entertained by that?

It was confusing; however, instead of answering her silent questions, that she was sure Yūgi understood, the topic was downplayed by him shrugging and changing the subject.

"Doesnʼt matter," he shook his head before putting his chin in his hand. "How are things with Kaiba?"

Mana almost spit out the drink she didnʼt have. In fact, she choked on her own saliva. Yugiʼs facial expression went from curious to confused. Well, maybe worried, but Mana couldnʼt say.

"Kaiba?" she had to repeat to make sure she didn't misheard. "Like, Seto Kaiba?"

"Yes…" it was an answer, but for some reason it sounded like a question. "I mean, youʼre going to confess today, right?"

"Me? Confess—?!"

Again, Mana choked. This time for trying to speak and breathe at the same time.

She felt Yūgiʼs hand on her back, then Mana forcibly stopped the coughing and took a deep breath to calm down.

She looked at him.

"Where did you hear that from?" asked. Did that mean Atem was believing the same? Mana squinted. She hoped not. "It wasnʼt for the chocolates, you wouldn't assume it only for that, would you?"

Yūgi looked away perhaps thinking he would avoid the question, but Mana wouldn't let him get away from it.

And after a few seconds in silence, without Mana taking her eyes off, he smiled innocently.

"Didnʼt you talk with Mahad about it?"

"Yūgi Mutō, did you eavesdrop my conversation with my brother?"

"I swear I didn't! But…" Yūgi looked away again, with both hands up as if she were a police officer interrogating him.

Mana exhaled and laid her head on her desk. Her forehead touching the wood of the table. It wasnʼt Yūgi, she was sure of that, but someone did eavesdrop and that someone maybe misunderstood.

"Ah… Atem doesn't know, right?" Mana said out loud —even if she didn't seem to have planned it—, to the surprise of Yūgi.

_Atem?_ Since when they were talking about him? Yūgi wondered.

He observed her a little more as she talked to herself, it seemed. And then, after one exact minute, all the pieces fell into place.

Mana didnʼt notice, but it was as if some kind of supernatural force had suddenly enlightened Yūgi.

Not wanting to make chocolates with Atem. Spending less time with them and even introducing him to random girls from time to time just to later look like the world's most unfamiliar girl.

It was so obvious and they were so dense. Atem would be so happy if he just told him…

But thatʼd be too easy, and honestly, it would be boring.

"Why are you smirking?" Mana suddenly asked, her voice muffled by the position she was in.

"Iʼm not smirking."

She squinted and raised her head just to rest it on her hands.

"Youʼre smiling in an unpleasant way, if thatʼs not the meaning of 'smirk', then Iʼve been using the word incorrectly all this time."

Yūgi couldn't help but laugh. Well, he couldn't deny Mana was right.

"Then who has the guts to confess to Kaiba?"

Mana exhaled knowing there was nothing else to do. Here it goes again.

* * *

He exhaled. _Dammit_. He had never, ever, hated so much a teacher as he did now. Atem would even think that that teacher had it out for him.

All day making errands, coming and going, coming and going. Before he knew, classes were already over and he was now heading to Mana and Yūgiʼs classroom.

Well, at least that was the plan, until he met Yūgi in the corridors. He was distracted by his phone, so Atem decided to call him first.

"There you are, little brother of mine."

Yūgi seemed a little bit surprised, but soon he smiled.

"Oh, are you upset about something, big brother?"

Oh-ho. Atem was. He was and Yūgi knew it.

"Drop the act, Yūgi. Why didnʼt you tell me about Téaʼs call?" he asked.

Yūgi shrugged as he continued to walk down toward the stairs, passing him by.

"It wasnʼt important, was it?"

_What?_

Atem had to turn so that the conversation would not be over.

"It wasnʼt?" he squinted and repeated. Something was off or it was just him?

"So Téa misheard after all."

He hoped that.

"Did I say that?" Yūgi answered looking too confused. "I said it wasnʼt important, because youʼre not going to do anything anyway."

"Yeah, but…" Atem hesitated, or rather he seemed fidgety. "Whereʼs Mana?"

Yūgi looked at him again, this time with a smirk on his face just before he turned the corner. Sure it could pass for a kind smile, but Atem knew his brother better than that.

God that was his little brother.

"Well," he said. "Someone is going to confess."

Oh, goodness.

He swore and started to run, leaving his backpack to Yūgi, who barely caught it in the air.

When Yūgi looked again, Atem had disappeared.

_Ha_.

That was easier than he thought. Atem sure was cleverer than most, but for some reason, when it was about his childhood friend, he changed almost completly. Yūgi smiled and shook his head. Yeah, his brother could be an idiot.

* * *

Atem really ran as fast as he could. Literally. He didn't know why he was doing it. Atem didn't even know what he was going to do when he got there.

What would he say to her? How would he stop her? How would he even explain why he was there, interrupting?

Even if the answer was so simple, Atem didn't seem to be able to see it.

_Ah, fuck that!_

As soon as night fell, the light poles lit up. Just then, Atem arrived to the park.

He took a deep breath and dried the little sweat from his forehead before calming his heartbeat —which was not only in that state because of nerves but also because of the race he had just done.

Atem looked round, looking for Mana. It wasn't a big park, sure, but there were still some trees and shrubs that made the sidewalks and surroundings darker.

Then, after what it seemed an eternity, he found her.

Mana was standing there, just staring at some fixed point with her backpack in her arms. She was under the dark shade of a tree, but the reflection of the lights in the cement somehow helped him to spot her. Then it took Atem just a few seconds to see what she was seeing.

Mana jumped when she felt a presence behind her and something obstructed her vision, turning quickly to see who was it.

"What the— Atem?! You scared the shit out of me!" luckily she managed not to scream, or at least managed to do it in a very low voice.

Atem smiled. It looked like an apology smile, but not exactly for what he had just done. Mana meant, something like that didn't deserve so much seriousness.

So, she frowned when he spoke.

"Sorry, I didn't want you to keep looking," he said.

Mana was confused. She was so confused that she was speechless. If the best part was coming!

"Wh—?"

But before she could say something, Atem decided to open his mouth again.

"I know it must be hard to see one of your best friends with him."

Mana blinked.

Twice.

"... _Huh?_ Why would it—?"

Atem suddenly seemed a little shy when he avoided looking her in the eye. But he still kept talking.

"I know it must sound weird coming from me, but maybe Kaiba's not for you. I don't want to speak ill of him, but I know him. And I know you made chocolates especially for him, but maybe you shouldn't give them to him... I mean, not that you shouldn't, if you want you can, but—uhm..."

Atem was interrupted when Mana's hands covered his mouth, the strap of her backpack hung from her elbow. She somehow used the movement to make his eyes connect with hers.

She was serious.

A little bit annoyed even.

"Atem, what the hell are you talking about?"

He swallowed. Something was off again.

Then she released him so he could answer.

But instead of an answer, Atem asked: "Weren't you going to confess to Kaiba?"

And with that, Mana exhaled and fell onto the sidewalk, to Atem's concern, turning her back on some bushes.

Why were the Mutō brothers like this? She must have assumed that if one thought so, the other would also.

Mana growled.

"Ugh, Iʼm not. Yūgi didn't tell you? I just came to deliver some things to Kisara, I was waiting for her _date_ to end. I donʼt like Kaiba."

At the mention of Yūgi, this time it was Atem who exhaled, raising a hand to his face and then finishing sitting next to her on the sidewalk.

"I should have guessed," he said. Where was his talent for predicting situations that showed up so much when he played _Duel Monsters?_

His brother had been acting weird, he knew it, he noticed it. He shouldnʼt have—

"Uh-huh, then?" Mana continued.

"Then, what?"

"What are you doing here, Atem?"

Atem swallowed and was blank for a few seconds.

Yes, what was he doing there? It was a good question for which he had no answer.

"Uhm... I wanted to see how... Uh... things would go."

"How things would go?" she repeated resting her hands on her knees and staring at him.

Atem had to look away so those big green eyes wouldn't make him say something he shouldn't.

"Yes."

Well, that was unnecessarily short.

So Atem missed Manaʼs side smile at the time.

"Were you worried, Atem?" she suddenly wanted to know.

Worried? Well, yes, it was a way of putting it.

"I think so."

Mana giggled.

She wasn't mocking him, she swore. Seriously.

It was just that this Atem, all upset and nervous, even shy, was very cute.

It wasn't common to see him that way. And Mana was hoping that only she could see him that way. "You know, I didn't plan on it, but I think I will today, too."

"What?"

"Confess my feelings. Iʼm in love with someone."

Atem turned then, looking back at her.

However this time Mana wasnʼt looking at him.

Sure, it made sense. Mana had told him that she didnʼt like Kaiba, but that didnʼt mean that there wasnʼt someone who she did like.

She had made chocolates after all.

And she had made them without him.

He pursed his lips.

He didn't want to know, he really didn't want to, but...

"Can you tell me? What is he like, I mean," he asked.

Mana smiled and Atem was scared of that smile. Not because it was terrifying, far from it, but quite the opposite.

It was the smile that had made him realize his feelings in the first place. The smile that he loved and admired from afar.

"Well, to start with heʼs much denser than I thought."

"Is he?"

Mana nodded.

"Yes, very, very dense. Too much. More than his brother. But he is also very smart. And very kind, although he always denies it. He is bold and sarcastic at times. He is also usually a little weird, but not in a bad way. Anyway, time flies by when weʼre together," Atem didn't know exactly what he was feeling.

He still remembered Manaʼs expression from that day before Valentine's some years ago, but the one she was showing now was totally different.

She was really in love this time.

"Oh, almost always his hands are cold," Mana continued. "Handsome, cool… even when heʼs being shy, heʼs cute. He can be a pushover sometimes, but just for me."

Oddly, that description was strangely familiar.

"I know he is someone I can trust. He is a very special person, do you understand?"

Suddenly Mana looked at him. She looked at him expectantly, as if she expected him to say or do something specific.

"Do you know who I'm talking about, Atem?" she asked.

He smiled as best he could, trying to pretend it didn't affect him at all.

And yet he couldn't look at her when he answered.

"Uh... somehow heʼs like me."

There were a few seconds of silence. That was definitely not the answer she expected, was it? But what could he do? Atem had no idea who—

"Atem," Mana called out to him.

"Ah, sorry, I was joking, I—"

"Are you stupid or what?"

"Huh?" this time he did look at her, more for the surprise of the moment than for anything else. "Why so suddenly—?"

And she interrupted him again, saying the words he never believed he would hear from her.

"I'm in love with you. You. Not someone who is like you. Take the hint, for God's sake."

Again the two were silent. Atem still in shock, he blushed while Mana only decided not to force him to respond soon.

Although she wanted him to respond at that moment. He wasnʼt the only one embarrassed.

So, she took the chocolates out of her backpack and handed them to him. Atem received them awkwardly, confused more than anything, and watched them as if they were the most shocking and still valuable object in the world.

"... And ... Anything you want to say?" Mana gave up.

She wasn't going to wait any longer.

"Yes... Well... No, I mean..." Atem wasn't speaking fast, but rather leisurely, as if he thought of everything that came out of his mouth. Mana knew he was doing that so as not to spoil the moment. "Why?"

And still managed to do it, huh.

"Uhm... didn't you hear everything I just said?"

"No, yes I did," to be honest, Atem wanted to hear it all over again, but would save it for later. "But I thought you saw me only as a friend or brother."

Mana shrugged and sighed.

"I thought the same about you," she said. "But I already told you, you're too dense, even if now—"

"I love you."

And that, that was enough for Mana to blush from head to toe as well.

Wasn't that a very strong word? And yet he said it with all certainty.

Mana smiled.

It didn't bother her.

It didn't at all.

"Then I'll be waiting for your White Day gift."

Sure she will.

But for now, Atem just kissed her, surprising her. Of course, he wouldn't waste any more time.

They'd both waited so long, after all.

* * *

Yūgi looked at his cell phone when it rang. All the message said was " _it was a success_ ," but he understood what the sender meant.

It was fortunate that Mana had friends like Serenity and Kisara, and Atem had a brother like him.

Luckily he was able to help at least in the end.

Yūgi smiled.

_Youʼre welcome, brother._


End file.
